Delusions of Grandeur Episode 55: The End, Part 1
2000 TRT: 1:01:23 Premiere: Jun 5, 2000 Comedy/Drama/Variety The cliffhanger season finale for year 3 of the show, this episode wraps up the mystery behind the death of Jason while beginning a whole new series of mysteries to solve in part 2. Alan gathers the cast together to watch a video in tribute to Jason. Carrie appears again, and we learn that she's the one who arranged Jason's death and that the person who actually killed him dresses like the slasher from Dead Air . The slasher repays Carrie's patronage by killing her, and sets to work massacring the cast of the show one by one. The castmembers, convinced that Alan is the killer, break into two groups: one that wants to destroy Alan, and one that just wants to hide until it all blows over. But no one is safe, and by the end of the episode only a redeemed Alan and Clarissa remain. Alan is adamant about confronting the slasher, but Clarissa quits on him and leaves the show. Alan faces the slasher alone, knocking him down and ripping his mask off. Underneath, the face of the killer is exactly the same as Alan's. Cast *Alan Winston *K. Shawn Edgar *Warren Blyth *Clarissa Filice *Jeff Welk *Paul Pistey *Jenn Laharty *Jonason Ho *Carrie Davis *Jackson Haynes *Case Bowman *Andrew Link *Craig Coleman *Sean O'Donnell-Field *Dan Magill *Cory Frye *Josh Hadachek *Mackenzie McGovern *Charles Filice *Rocky Filice *Joe Sherlock *John Bowker *Kim Turpin Production Crew *Alan Winston Director, Writer, Editor *Warren Blyth Assistant Director, Assistant Writer, Assistant Editor, Effects Makeup *Paul Pistey Assistant Director *K Shawn Edgar Assistant Director *Kim Turpin Assistant Director *Case Bowman Assistant Writer *Jonason Ho Assistant Writer *Joe Sherlock Assistant Writer *Sean O'Donell-Field Assistant Writer *Andrew Link Assistant Writer *Clarissa Filice Assistant Writer *Jown Bowker Assistant Writer Awards and Nominations *2000 Wookiee Awards : Episode of the Year (winner) *2000 Wookiee Awards : Best Writer: Alan Winston (winner) *2000 Wookiee Awards : Best Actor: Jeff Welk (nominated) *2000 Wookiee Awards : Best Actor: Clarissa Filice (nominated) *2000 Wookiee Awards : Best Guest Star: Jonason Ho (nominated) *2000 Wookiee Awards : Best Guest Star: Joe Sherlock (nominated) Media Trivia *Alan was producing this episode at the same time as Perfection Isn't Easy. The night before the first shoot for this episode, someone ghosted Alan with LSD while he was taping a scene at the rave in Eugene for Perfection. Alan experienced numerous bad side effects, including migraines, but still managed to complete shooting for the day. *Juston was going to return to shoot a death scene, but didn't show up. We put Warren in a Chewbacca mask instead. *Craig Coleman returned to shoot a scene, and once again got a nasty bruise, this time from Paul accidentally breaking our last Darth Vader lightsaber over his head. Commentary For the amount of time we put into this one, it turned out pretty good. We shot over two weekends, and I edited the movie in about three days. It's sort of the 'ultimate play it by ear' Delusions episode. This one actually had a script, though, as opposed to the majority of the episodes, which were improv. Anyway, this was a nice way to kick of our two-part series finale, and even though it pales in comparison to the pretty much superior-in-every-way sequel, it's still not bad.--''Alan Winston'' Image Gallery alanvsevilalan.jpg andrewgrabsalan.jpg case_rock.jpg core.jpg craig_death.jpg dan_cory.jpg grouplast.jpg jackson_death.jpg jeff_paul_jenn.jpg sheep.jpg slasher_saber.jpg whatareyouwaitingfor.jpg Category:Delusions of Grandeur Episodes Category:2000 Productions Category:Wookiee Award Nominees Category:Wookiee Award Winners Category:Alan Winston Category:Warren Blyth Category:K Shawn Edgar Category:Clarissa Filice Category:Jeff Welk Category:Jackson Haynes Category:Jenn Edgar Category:Paul Pistey Category:Craig Coleman Category:Cory Frye Category:Dan Magill Category:Kim Turpin Category:Case Bowman Category:Jonason Ho Category:Carrie Davis Category:The Death of Jason Category:Andrew Link Category:Sean O'Donnell-Field Category:Josh Hadacheck Category:Mackenzie McGovern Category:Rocky Filice Category:Charles Filice Category:Joe Sherlock Category:John Bowker